Deja View: Vengeance
by EpicChowder 619
Summary: In the city of Vilestown, our sassy, destructive villainesses have been captured by the heroic Jomo Momo. With both the Powerpunk Girls and Oppressor Plutonium out of action, who will subjugate and destroy our fair city now? And what of the Powerpuff Girls? How will our villainesses escape to gain vengeance?


**Hello there and welcome to the beginning of my first Powerpuff Girls fanfic. It seems weird now that i'm thinking about it, but I never thought I would write anything for the Powerpuff Girls but after re- rediscovering the comic villainesses, the Powerpunk Girls, (I already knew about them but I forgot until now) and wishing that they were in the show, it inspired me to write this. I hope you like it and, if you do, please feel free to leave a review or at least follow.**

* * *

After defeating Oppressor Plutonium and the Powerpunk Girl with the help of their counterparts, Jomo Momo imprisoned them all within his lab, built into Vilestown's only dormant volcano. Jomo, a brilliant scientist, created a special chamber for the girl which repressed their powers. The chamber was separated into three sections to which each girl would occupy, with very basic living essentials. In the chamber, they were totally powerless and could only achieve what ordinary girls could do. Ever since their defeat at the hands of Jomo and the Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpunks never stopped arguing. From Berserk arguing that she was the smartest, to Brute arguing she was the toughest, to Brat arguing she was dressed the best. As the reality of their imprisonment soon became clear, they realised they need to escape soon otherwise they would never leave.

"I say we breakout now and kick our alternate butts!" shouted Brute, slamming her fists together.

"Um, news flash, we can't get out!" pointed out Berserk, lying down on her bed.

"When did that ever stop us?!" complained Brute in response.

"What are you not getting?! We're trapped! We have our powers repressed! We can't get out!" Berserk explained, holding her hand to her face as she had practically explained this a thousand times.

"I'm just trying to give us some hope! I'm sorry I'm the only one who wants revenge" said Brute, who sat down in the corner, facing away from her sisters.

"Brute, we all want revenge, but we can't do anything about it now" said Brat, who was sitting on the side of her bed, slowly brushing her pigtails.

"Then what do we do, wait here and rot?"

"Don't worry; I've got a little something for old Jomo Momo" said Berserk as a crooked grin began to appear on her face.

* * *

Light soon shone on the city of Townsville, the sun rays bursting through the three windows of the girl's bedroom. As the sunlight cast itself over the girl's bed, Blossom was stirred from her sleep to find her sisters, gone. As she forced herself out of bed, she noticed her sister's pyjamas folded neatly in a pile. They were probably downstairs. Blossom walked over to her dressing table and sat down, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake up. She leaned over to grab her brush as she could see her hair looked atrocious. As she picked it up, she dropped it in shock as she saw her face, partially deformed in the mirror. As she rubbed her eyes more and took a second look, she saw a crack in the mirror. It wasn't big, but it was big enough not to be ignored. The crack wasn't there the other day. Immediately, Blossom deduced the culprit.

"Buttercup!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. In a matter of seconds, Buttercup had flown up to their room and was standing in the doorway.

"What?!" she responded, sounding just as annoyed as ever.

"What is this?!" Blossom said, pointing to the mirror.

"You're ugly face!" yelled Buttercup who then proceeded to laugh. After she had finished, she looked back at her sister who was giving her a stern look.

"This!" she said, making sure she was pointing directly to the crack.

"What, it's a crack"

"Yes it is, do you know how it got there?!"

"Hey don't blame me; I don't have to use that thing to make myself up to look good! What about Bubbles?" she replied, pointing downstairs.

"I don't have to 'make myself up', Buttercup! Besides, Bubbles never breaks anything."

"No, she never _tells _you she broke anything." As much as Blossom wanted to accuse Buttercup, she couldn't deny that Bubbles wasn't one for revealing that she did anything wrong. The two then proceeded downstairs where Bubbles was having breakfast with her stuffed toy, Octi.

"Bubbles?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah, Blossom?" Bubbles replied.

"There's a crack in the mirror upstairs, did you do it?"

"I… why would I do that?" she said, putting down her spoon.

"I'm not saying you did it on purpose but, it's okay, you know, if you did it by accident" said Blossom, using a lighter tone of voice than she used confronting Buttercup earlier.

"Hey, then why were you biting _my_ head off?!" complained Buttercup.

"Because… you require a… different approach" said Blossom, not wanted to aggravate her sister further. "So, you don't know anything about it?"

"No, no I don't"

"Was it cracked when you got up this morning? Either of you?"

"I… don't think so" replied Bubbles.

"I don't use it, so I wouldn't know" replied Buttercup.

"Okay, I'll ask the Professor if he can fix it"

"Why are we making a federal case out of this?" complained Buttercup. Just as Blossom was going to see the professor, the Powerpuff Hotline began to ring.

* * *

Back in Vilestown, Jomo was making his daily inspection of his prisoners. He needed to make sure they were both contained and healthy. Just because he had them locked up didn't mean he wasn't civilised. He had just returned from patrolling the city and was making sure his blaster was in optimum condition. Keeping his eyes on his blaster, he opened the door to the girl's cell room. As he approached their cell, he looked up from his blaster to find the girls strewn out on the floor, not moving an inch.

"I am not falling for that ruse again. I, Jomo Momo, have been fooled by you girls for the last time" announced Jomo to be met with the still un-moving Powerpunks. Jomo was slightly getting worried but he knew they could be tricking him. He walked up to the walls of their cell and tapped on the glass with his blaster. Still nothing. Like his alternate equivalents, the Powerpuff Girls, he would want to beat the girl but not want them gone. Doing so would make him no better than them. He rushed over to an adjacent control panel and pressed a sequence of buttons opening the door to Berserk's cell. Jomo slowly moved towards her, blaster in hand. As he walked into her cell, he could see both Brat and Brute in the adjacent cells. As he stood over her seemingly lifeless body, he gave her head a light tap with his foot. Still nothing. Jomo panicked and knelt down to grab her hand to check for a pulse. As he did, he remained quiet while feeling for her pulse. After a few moments of nothing, he soon felt a beat. Before he could fully react, he was soon met with the big red eyes of Berserk, who then proceed to throw Jomo over her and cause him to hit the glass wall in front of him, head first. However, his helmet protected him from getting knocked out. As he turned around to apprehend Berserk, he was met with all three girls within the cells doorway, Berserk holding Jomo's blaster which he dropped when Berserk tackled him. As Jomo looked down at his hand, now realising this, Berserk smiled sweetly at him.

"Looking for this? Here you go" she said before blasting him with his own weapon, catapulting him through the cell, through his lab and half way across the city.

"Nice" commenting Brute on the blaster's power.

"So, what now?" asked Brat.

"Let's get out of here. Our powers should return once we get out of this room. Jomo must have something in his lab to help us get back to their dimension" said Berserk as she walked with her sisters out of the containment room.

"Yeah, then we wreck their city again!" exclaimed Brute.

"Oh, that was so fun" added Brat.

"Eventually, but first we need to deal with those losers first" said Berserk with aggression.

"How do we do that?" asked Brat.

"As I said, maybe Jomo has something in his lab"

* * *

LATER

* * *

"Oh my god, it feels so good to fly again!" yelled Brat with excitement.

"Eh, flying's cool, but I much prefer having my strength back" argued Brute. Ahead of them was Berserk who remained silent ever since leaving Jomo's lab after finding nothing. Brat and Brute didn't know where they were heading but they didn't care much as they were too busy enjoying their regained powers. As Berserk started flying faster, Brat couldn't help feel a bit concerned.

"Is… she alright?" Brat asked Brute.

"What do you care?" she replied.

"She hasn't said a word since we left. She never stops talking!" Brat exclaimed.

"I like it, makes her seem more… like me" bragged Brute.

"God, you are so self-centred!"

"This, coming from you?"

"Yeah well, I may be self-centred but at least I look good doing it. Unlike you." At first, Brute thought of just fighting with her but then she thought of a better way to insult her.

"Ooh, I'm sorry I don't dress like you, Barbie." Brute looked on as she saw Brat's expression change from annoyance to anger.

"Don't… call me that!" she replied, menacingly.

"Ooh, did I hit a nerve, Barbie!" she said with added emphasis on the word 'Barbie'.

"Shut up. Now!" replied Brat, clenching her fists.

"BAR…" Brute began. Brat's eyes narrowed and Brute finished, "…BIE." She said with a wicked smile.

"That's it!" yelled rat in a rage as she turned and rocketed towards her sister. As Brute lay back, welcoming the chance to fight, Brat flew closer and closer until… she stopped.

"Would you control yourself!?" yelled Berserk as she held Brat back. "You're acting pathetic!"

"But… but she…"

"I don't care! Control yourself! You'll have your chance to fight later but, for now, can you just… follow me?" said Berserk, lowering her voice as she spoke. Before Brat could respond, Berserk continued on her journey. Brat and Brute were soon to follow.

"Where are we even going?" complained Brute.

"Ugh, the Amoeba's lab." Brat and Brute looked at each other in confusion, the silence of which told Berserk to explain. Further. "The Powerpuffs got to their dimension somehow. If Jomo's lab doesn't hold any clues, maybe the Amoeba's lab does." Berserk then turned around to face her sisters, a stern look etched on her face. "Is that good enough, or do I need to explain further?"

* * *

Back in Townsville, the girls had just gotten back from stopping the Gangreen Gang in a series of robberies. They were so caught up with stopping them, that they didn't realise that it was getting dark. As they walked through the door, they also realised how tired they were.

"Hello girls, how was it today?" asked the Professor who greeted them from the kitchen doorway.

"Exhausting" replied the girls in unison.

"Well I made you some dinner. After you've eaten you can get an early night if you want."

"I think that'll be best, Professor" replied Blossom before heading into the kitchen with her sisters.

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it!?" yelled Berserk as she was searching through the Amoeba's lab, looking for the device that helped the Powerpuff Girls get back home. Brute and Brat were also helping but to a less degree than Berserk was. Something about her had hanged. Maybe it was because the Powerpuffs were the only ones that got away. Who can say, but she was defiantly different.

"Um, Berserk, is this it?" asked Brat nervously, picking up a beaker of 'Sleeping Agent'.

"Does that look like it could possibly help!?" she yelled in response.

"Hey, don't yell at me! I'm only trying to help!" she yelled back.

"No, all you've been doing is annoying me! You've done nothing helpful!"

"Well neither has Brute!"

"Oh really?" said Brute in the background who was leaning on something under a tarp. As Berserk was about to walk over and question her, Brute pulled down the tarp revealing a large diamond shaped machine. As Brat and Brute looked on, Berserk walked towards the machine and pulled a lever on its side, activating it. as the light from the portal illuminated the room, Berserk smiled as she had gotten one step closer to vengeance.

* * *

As the girls slept, the room was cast in moonlight, giving a somewhat calm and yet, slightly eerie glow. The light didn't bother them however as they soon drifted into a deep sleep. As the clock passed midnight, odd shaped began to form on the girl's bed. Soon these shapes were revealed to be shadows as the Powerpunk Girls floated into the light.

"Ah, look at them, so tired after fighting evil" stated Blossom.

"You know, they actually look kind of decent when they aint dressed in trash" said Brat, somewhat sarcastically.

"Come on, why don't we just take 'em out already?" complained Brute, who was so close to getting revenge, it was driving her mad. Well, madde_r_.

"Because it won't be 'revenge'. We need to make them suffer; make them pay for humiliating us. Come on, let's do this" said Berserk as she slowly approached Blossom.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Brat. Berserk smiled and extended her hand not before giving her alternate self a slap in the face. Even due to the force of the hit, blossom did not wake, neither did her sisters.

"See, I told you this stuff will work. Those stupid Amoeba's won't even know it's gone. Now hurry up before it wears off!" barked Berserk. Brat and Brute grabbed their counterparts with Berserk and flung them into the swirling portal which was now present within the dressing table, replacing the mirror. Brat and Brute followed after them and, after taking one last look at her counterparts room, Berserk followed back to her dimension. The first phase of her plan was coming into its own and soon, the Powerpuffs will pay for humiliating her and her sisters.

* * *

**What does Berserk have planed for the Powerpuffs? Check in next time.**


End file.
